


But it’s all the way over there!

by rosesinmadrid



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinmadrid/pseuds/rosesinmadrid
Summary: The tiniest of glimpses into Gerard’s and Sergio’s way around each other.Probably somewhere around 100-500 words per update.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 22





	1. Can I play with your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> The initial inspiration comes from this prompt list, do with it what you will. 
> 
> https://slytherinsqueen.tumblr.com/post/634121164366790656/prompts-list-150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which competition/championship this drabble takes place in is unimportant. Is it the 2008 Euro cup? 🤔 Is it a completely made up national break where Gerard didn’t retire from Spain’s NT? 👀 Whatever floats your boat! 
> 
> Between taking a little break from watching football and ‘rona, I don’t even know how football works anymore somedays. 🙃 But hopefully you can enjoy the fluff along with me. 💖
> 
> Leaving a comment is not necessary but, maybe together we can figure out when this drabble takes place. 
> 
> Stay safe. 💖💖💖

Two weeks into the competition and the hotel room finally looks lived in. Gerard sighs to himself, content, letting himself really relax into the sofa. He hates the first days where the bedding still feels stiff, and the towels feel too crisp, and he can’t decide if the room is too clean or not clean enough. Two weeks in and it no longer feels like liminal space. Everything looks like it’s where it’s supposed to be. The trinkets Sergio likes to bring on national breaks have found homes scattered across the night stands and dressers and coffee table. Clothes are sticking out from the corners of their unzipped suitcases. The odd shirt or pair of sweatpants are thrown on the back of a chair. A stray towel is always hanging off the side of the sink. It feels normal now —strange maybe— but, admittedly more cozy, more homey. 

Sergio is between Gerard’s legs, eyes glued to the tv, head propped on his teammates’ knee, tired from training. 

“Can I play with your hair?” Gerard’s fingers are already fumbling to loosen Sergio’s hair tie. 

Sergio let’s out a soft groan into Gerard’s knee, “I just got it to look nice.”

“It’s a messy bun,” Gerard tries to deadpan, but he has to rub at a knot on the outside of his thigh to keep his hands to himself. 

Sergio scoffs and gives Gerard’s calf a gentle pinch, “Not all messy buns are made equal.”

“I’ll braid it real pretty,” Gerard offers, tucking a stray hair behind Sergio’s ear. 

Sergio wants to rolls his eyes at himself, a grin he can’t bother to control turning up the corners of his mouth. He pecks a kiss into Gerard’s thigh, “Fine. Go ahead.”


	2. I’ve never seen someone look so cute and ridiculous at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 1.

The braid looks like a half finished birds nest, at best. There’s no distinct pattern to any of the twisting sections, awkwardly clumped up strands are loose and falling out, and Gerard knows he didn’t actually tie it off yet, but he can’t find the hair band anywhere either.

“I thought you said pretty,” Sergio remarks suddenly.

Gerard startles a little at Sergio’s voice breaking the air. He had gotten comfortable in the silence that fell around them, enjoying Sergio’s weight leaning against his legs and his soft even breathing. He had long since settled into the specific body heat it seemed only Sergio could radiate.

“I know what I _said_ ,” he continues to fumble with different sections of hair. “I didn’t _promise_ pretty though.”

Sergio has to laugh for that, Gerard nearly sounds like a small child in his haste to reply, “That bad, huh?”

Gerard eyes Sergio’s hair in front of him with a grimace, “No.”

Sergio grins at the sheepish tone he hears, “I think so.”

“How would you know,” Gerard’s not sure why he’s even bothering to still turn his head about, trying to find the hair tie as he responds. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“Don’t have to, I can feel it,” Sergio gives Gerard’s thigh a gentle squeeze before he gets up to find a mirror. “And I have more hair ties, you can stop looking.”

Gerard follows close behind, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom to watch Sergio inspect his hair.

“Oh my god...Gerard,” Sergio groans as he takes in his reflection.

“For someone who thought I did a horrible job, you sound a lot like when we’re-”

“Shut up!” Sergio laughs, shoving at Gerard’s chest lightly before returning to his reflection. “Jesus...look at me, you really outdid yourself.”

Gerard takes a short breath as he blinks at Sergio for a moment. He can’t help a smile from forming across his face as he steps behind him, “I’ve never seen anyone look so cute and so ridiculous at the same time."

Sergio rolls his eyes, picking up his brush, “This is going to be hell to untangle.”

Gerard watches Sergio for another moment before their eyes meet in the mirror. He puts a hand on the small of Sergio’s back before planting a quick peck to his temple and grabbing another brush, “Here, let me help.”


	3. Did you just kiss me? + Are you blushing?

Sergio rarely, if ever, admits to the tiredness. But it’s been a long day, a really long day. The aches are set deep in his muscles and his usual ice bath in recovery did nothing to ease the soreness he feels with every move he makes. His head is still buzzing from all the press he had to deal with and the pressure of the tournament is weighing heavy on him.

He’s walking back to his room, making his way through the hotel, and it’s the first time all day he doesn’t have someone next to him. The hallways are mostly empty, finally no one trying to find him, no one asking him for anything, no one needing anything of him. He sighs to himself, a breath he didn’t know he needed to take. All he can think about as he swipes the key to his room is the feel of the soft sheets and fluffy comforter against his skin. He’s basically dreaming of letting his weight sink into the mattress, but just inside the door is Gerard and immediately he starts talking. 

It wasn’t uncommon to come back to his room and have Gerard there like it was his as well. Sergio so badly wants to take in what Gerard is saying, but as he places his key card on the entry table, Gerard’s voice is just another noise. As he turns back around to face him in hopes of actually deciphering any of the words leaving his mouth, he has to lean into the entry table just to keep upright. God he’s tired. ~~_And he loves Gerard._~~ And he loves that Gerard is there. But god he’s tired. He just wants quietness, and as lovely as Gerard is, he’s making far too much noise. The more Sergio tries paying attention to what he has to say, the more muffled he sounds. He can see Gerard’s mouth moving, but he might as well be talking underwater.

Sergio shrugs trying to keep from zoning out, but with the day he can still feel in his bones and the specific pain that never quite goes away screaming in his shoulder, he runs out of any restrain to stop himself and think beyond short term gratification. Before he can register himself, his mouth is on Gerard’s. Maybe if he could muster an inkling of his usual willpower he would have left it at that. Instead, Sergio’s hands run up Gerard’s chest until they fist the collar of his shirt and pull him in closer with a needy roughness that he didn’t know was pent up in him. Sergio is about to come to his senses with that realization, when he hears Gerard moan into his mouth and before he can convince himself he heard wrong, his hands lace into Gerard’s hair, and he swears he swears hasn’t felt anything softer. He hopes he’s not making it up when he begins to pull away and Gerard’s fingers try to pull him back in by the hips, a little whine deep in the back of his throat sounding out when Sergio doesn’t let that happen.

Sergio finally watches for Gerard’s reaction, more or less clear headed, he’s not sure, but he watches.

“Did you just kiss me?” Gerard stutters.

_Fuck_. His skin is burning now, Sergio feels shy suddenly, his throat dry and tight. Gerard’s mouth is kiss swollen and his face a bit flushed and Sergio doesn’t know what to say for a beat.

“Are you blushing?” Sergio asks and really really hopes he’s not seeing things, really hopes he heard that whine, and felt those fingers, and that Gerard really is blushing. And really hopes it’s for the same reason he kissed him.

“I...Sergio?” Gerard’s voice is just above a whisper, eyes big but tender. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry, we can just forget this happened? Yeah?”

“No,” Gerard takes a half step towards Sergio. “I don’t want too.”

Sergio gnaws at his bottom lip, all he can do is stare. He’s too tired to know if this is too good to be true or it’s actually happening. Gerard could be fucking with him. Sergio likes to think it’s pretty obvious who he likes and doesn’t like, never mind who he spends so much time thinking about. Maybe Gerard’s stupid, that’s always a possibility, Sergio thinks. ~~_No he’s not, he’s smart, so smart, and handsome_~~ and Sergio _loveeess him_. And he wants to kiss him again. ‘Cause he’s still tired and Gerard's mouth is still swollen and his face is still a little pink, _and he’s smart, so smart, and handsome and he loveees_ —

Sergio bites back a smile, “You don't?”

“No,” Gerard shakes his head softly. “No I don’t.”

Something in Gerard’s head finally clicks, finally puts it together when Sergio shuffles back a little and let’s out a sigh.

“I’m not fucking with you.”

Sergio’s brow raises. He nods slowly.


	4. I didn’t mean to say that but yeah I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues directly from chapter 3.

“Listen, now that you know I love you, I have to lie down, I’m dead tired.”

Gerard watches Sergio plop down on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed, before letting the room fall silent. He’s both shocked and infatuated by the ease that Sergio speaks the words.

Sergio takes notice, something in his stomach twisting, the silence not feeling quite right.

“What is it?” He asks, eyes still closed.

Gerard walks over to Sergio, stopping between his knees hanging off the bed, “We kissed, you didn’t say anything about loving me.”

Sergio can hear that shit disturbing tone in Gerard’s voice. That doesn’t keep the adrenaline from starting to form in his blood though, he’s so tired he could just pass out. There’s no where for the adrenaline to go, it’s just circulating in him. So, he’s starting not to care what comes out his mouth anymore, and if not Gerard, the adrenaline is loving the lack of resistance to frank honesty.

“Well now you know,” he hums.

Sergio can’t see it, but Gerard is smiling from ear to ear.

Sergio let’s the silence drag on a moment longer before his adrenaline demands someone or something, anything, make a sound, “What now?”

Gerard stays quite, his smile still plastered.

“It’s okay if you don't feel the same, you don’t have to say it back,” but Sergio thinks he might not mind if Gerard did feel the same and if he did say it back. “You can just lie down and we can make outsome more.”

He’d settle, he compromises with himself. Against his best judgment maybe, but he’d settle. He’s too tired to think any clearer. He’s content with just having Gerard’s company at this point. Sergio raises a finger in the air to continue, “But first, maybe let me take a nap.”

Gerard is out of his mind smiling as hard as he can trying to stifle a laugh. The last thing he wants is for Sergio to think he’s laughing at him.

“We kiss once and you need to sleep,” Gerard nudges Sergio’s knee with his leg ever so gently, a chuckle slipping out anyways.

“It’s been a day, Gerard,” Sergio exhales, swallows hard. “And yeah, this wasn’t short of a surprise. My offer still stands.”

Gerard softens. He stops looking for reasons to tease Sergio, takes in how transparent Sergio’s being, how much he’s offering of himself. He gazes at Sergio’s face, _still pretty even tired, still sooo pretty even tired._

“Come here,” Gerard grabs delicately at Sergio’s sides, wants to melt at the warmth he can feel against his hands even with the barrier of his shirt. “I feel the same way Sergio.”


End file.
